


Detective Work

by Weevilo707



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Spying, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Taako wasn't sure if this qualified as a date or not, but he figured it didn't matter all that much. Sure, he'd certainly like it if it was a date, but he wasn't quite ready to have that whole conversation yet. As it was, he and Kravitz had hung out a couple times now, and every time Taako was left grinning like an idiot, and he was having a good time.Or at least, he was having a good time before a certain kid started blowing up his phone.





	Detective Work

Taako knew he was grinning like an idiot right now, and he honestly didn’t care. 

He wasn’t sure if this qualified as a date. Could you even have a real first day at Olive Garden? Would it even be a  _first_  date? Him and Kravitz had hung out a couple of times before this, had grabbed some lunch on a few of those hanging out occasions. What tipped the scale from just hanging out and abusing an unlimited pasta pass over into full on date territory? 

Probably talking about it and communicating the idea that both parties involved wanted it to be a date. Taako wasn’t sure if he was  _quite_  ready to do that whole song and dance yet though, and honestly he was having too much fun to even care to. 

It was just him and Kravitz having a good time out, eating too much shitty pasta and laughing a little too loud and annoying the fellow diners. 

And no one else needed to know anything about this. 

When Taako’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he only pulled it out for a second to look at the message. If it was some sort of emergency Lup would kill him for ignoring it. 

**Ango:  
Taako, sir. **

Taako frowned at the unusually short message from Angus. Kid usually wrong fucking novels in his texts, but considering he still had time for perfect grammar and syntax it probably wasn’t anything major. So he slipped it back into his pocket without another thought and turned back towards Kravitz. 

“So, wait fuck, what was I saying?” he asked, and Kravitz just smiled fondly at the question. 

“I think you were at the part where Magnus traumatized you with robot arms? Somehow?” Kravitz said, and Taako nodded, snapping his fingers as the story came back to him. 

“Right! So, Mags, not the kind of dude you would expect to take a robotics class, but for some fucking reason he ended up in one. Dude doesn’t know shit about how to build robots though, so cha’ boy got drafted to help and-” Taako started, frowning when once again his phone buzzed against his side. 

**Ango:  
Who are you talking to? **

Taako blinked, stopping and reading the question over a few times. That... was weird. Even for Angus. 

“Is everything okay?” Kravitz asked, and Taako quickly nodded, shoving the phone back into his pocket once again. He didn’t bother answering, if Ango wanted to be all cryptic and weird he could wait until after he finished his plate at the very least. 

“Everything’s fine bubala. So, like I said, Mags comes begging me to help him with his robot class, and I don’t have anything better to do. Except Magnus wants to make a robot with like, six fucking arms for some reason, and I figure-  _ugh!”_  Taako snapped, grabbing his phone when it buzzed for the third fucking time. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he saw who the message was from. 

**Ango:  
Ignoring people is rude sir. **

Taako rolled his eyes, planning to continue to ignore the fuck out of the text when another one came in immediately. 

**Ango:  
He’s really pretty by the way. How long have you two been dating? **

“Oh what the fuck?” Taako snapped, his head quickly starting to look around them now. Kravitz was looking at him in confusion and not so subtle concern, which was probably fair. 

“Taako, are you sure everything’s okay?” he asked, and Taako huffed when his quick search came up empty. He just nodded to Krav’s question, finally giving in and texting Angus back. 

**Cha’ Boy:  
alright where the fuck are you hiding **

**Ango:  
That doesn’t answer my question sir. **

**Cha’ Boy:  
answer mine first and then well talk   
**

**Ango:  
I highly doubt that Taako. **

“Damn brat,” Taako muttered, not sure what the fuck to do about this now. He knew the kid was in here somewhere. Clearly somewhere within eyesight. 

“Is- it’s alright if you need to go,” Kravitz offered, but Taako quickly shook his head. Damn it, Angus better give this shit up soon because he was not having him ruin this da- this hang time. This not-a-date-quite-yet. 

“No, no I swear it’s chill. Friends are just being idiots,” he said and Kravitz seemed to relax some at that. 

“That sounds not uncommon from the amount of stories you have,” Kravitz said, and Taako laughed and nodded. 

“It’s really fucking not,” he said, that dumb goofy smile starting to creep back onto his face again. When Taako felt his phone buzzing once again, he wanted to just ignore it knowing who it was going to be. His damn curiosity was too strong though and he flipped open the text. 

**Ango:  
He makes you smile a lot. It’s really nice to see sir. **

“I swear to  _god,”_  Taako snapped, feeling his face heat up. Yeah,  _he_  knew that Kravitz made him smile a stupid amount, but no one else needed to know that. Let alone some loud mouth kid. 

“So uh, what exactly are they doing?” Kravitz asked, sounding more than a little curious. Taako couldn’t blame him, and his eyes were slowly scanning the restaurant around them now. He knew he had to be somewhere, he just had to take his time and actually look. 

“Being... a fucking...  _spy!”_  Taako said, shooting up out of his chair once he finally caught sight of a blue cap behind one of the fake plants. Angus noticed a second too late, and Taako was across the restaurant and had a hold of him before he managed to dash away. 

“Um, sir I think this is entirely unnecessary, ha ha,” Angus asked, trying and failing to squirm out of his grip as Taako dragged him back over to the table. 

“Taako, who’s this?” Kravitz asked, clearly befuddled at Taako having pulled a random child out from behind a bush. 

“Some brat more trouble than he’s worth,” Taako answered, sitting back down in his chair. Angus turned towards Kravitz now, and his nervous look at being dragged over here was replaced with an excited smile. 

“Hello sir! My name is Angus McDonald, you must be Taako’s secret boyfriend,” he said happily. Kravitz started sputtering and Taako could feel his face turning fucking beet red. 

“Wait, what the fuck was I  _thinking_  bringing you over here? Get lost,” Taako said, wondering if he could hide his face in pasta. It was a risky gambit, for sure. At this point thought it might just be worth it. Anything would be worth it to thoroughly end this conversation. 

“I- um, Taako?” Kravitz asked, looking over at him like he was hoping for some sort of answer here. Taako couldn’t give him one, because his life was a fucking nightmare. 

“It’s impolite not to introduce yourself sir,” Angus cut in, and Kravitz blinked in confusion before nodding. 

“That’s- um, yes, I’m sorry about that. My name is Kravitz, it’s um, it’s nice to meet you?” he said, and Angus grinned brightly back. 

“It’s very nice to meet you too sir! I’ve only been watching you both for about an hour but it’s obvious that you make Mr. Taako very happy,” Angus said. 

“That’s very- that’s good to hear. I’m glad,” Kravitz said, and despite the obvious confusion and embarrassment still all over the dude, he sounded really sincere about that. He probably  _was_  sincere about that. More reason why Taako would like to just fucking die now. 

“Cool! Great! Well Agnes if Krav’s got your fucking seal of approval are we done here? Can you go?” Taako asked, and Angus was still grinning brightly as he nodded. 

“Right, I won’t interrupt anymore,” Angus said, reaching onto the table and grabbing a bread stick off of Taako’s plate. “Have a great rest of your date!” he said. 

“Wait!” Taako called, realizing something once he got a few steps away. Angus stopped walking, turning back towards him with a questioning look. “You tell fucking no one about this, you hear?” he said. Angus seemed to think that over for a moment. 

“We’re making fudge this weekend then,” he said, but Taako shook his head. 

“No, brownies and I let you read one of your dumb nerd books out loud,” he counter offered. 

“Deal,” Angus said, and with that he left the restaurant. Once he was gone Taako sighed, letting his head fall on the table and narrowly avoiding just letting his face land right in his plate. 

“So, um, who was that?” Kravitz asked, and Taako groaned, not lifting his head up from the table. 

“Just some fucking kid I tutor on the weekends and shit,” he grumbled. When he chanced a look up at Kravitz Taako was pretty surprised that he didn’t look annoyed or irritated by all of this. Instead he was smiling and looked all fucking, like it was endearing or some shit. “He’s too damn smart for his own good. Likes to play detective and shit.” 

“Seems like he’s pretty good at it,” Kravitz said, and Taako lifted his head up some at that, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is he now?” Taako asked, and Kravitz looked a little sheepish as he shrugged. 

“I mean, maybe not 100% accurate, but pretty close,” he said, and Taako was grinning now. 

“I guess we should get on with the rest of this date then,” he said, and Kravitz nodded. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Me too.” 

Okay, maybe he’d make some fudge along with the brownies too this weekend. Just for the fun of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in my head, thought 'oh, it'll be like 400 words, i'll just write it up real quick and head back to sleep' and now it's basically 4am. sometimes it be like that. but yeah, just wanted to do a cute little scene, totally didn't mean for this to get as long as it did. 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
